godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Ogawa
Shun Ogawa is a character in God Eater Burst. '' He first appeared as a generic sub-character in ''God Eater, a member of the 3rd Unit. With the events of God Eater 2 -Another Episode-''', Shun was called back to join the Defense Unit by Sakaki to fight the Aragami. Biography NORN '''Shun Ogawa (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. A Gods Eater in the 3rd Unit. A skilled swordsman, but known not to be much of a team player, for which he is often reprimanded by his supervisors. God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) Shun Ogawa: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. A Gods Eater in the 3rd Unit. He is getting better with teamwork, but shows difficulty in handling encounters with new Aragami and other emergency situations. He tends to accept missions that are too difficult for his skill, resulting in frequent requests for backup. God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) Personality ''Original'' Shun has a somewhat laid-back, childlike, and reckless personality, he tend to fall asleep while standing by after a mission. ''Burst'' Similar to his generic counterpart, but less childish and more reckless, as well as a sense of arrogance; he seems to be slightly disliked by some others. Karel mentions that he is somewhat cowardly; he uses various methods to hide himself and inflict poison, and at other times he himself mentions that he did not give link-aid to incapacitated teammates in order to save his own skin. He dislikes missions that are too simple for him, having a preference for challenges. Karel mentions that even a simple Kongou would be enough to give him a hard time, hinting to the fact that he is ill-prepared for encounters with stronger Aragami. Appearance ''Original'' His original appearance as a generic character features him with small green eyes. His hair is fiery red with a white headband over his head. His clothing is a Red short-lengthed sleeveless-jacket reaching over his stomach and a black around his neck, a red wristband, knee-length shorts and shoes with dual-color Red-Black theme. ''Burst'' Shun is a Japanese young man who wears a cap on his head that is tilted to the right side. He wears a green jacket with a navy-blue shirt with matching colored knee-length shorts and green rubber shoes. ''God Eater 2'' Shun discarded his cap and his hair is now hung in a mid-length ponytail. He now wears a green hoodie jacket with a purple shirt underneath it, brown fingerless gloves, pants that are folded over his shins, and black hiking boots. Character Relationships *Karel Schneider - His close friend and team member, though the two argue over things on-occasion. *Gina Dickinson - His team member. *Federico Caruso - His team member. Trivia *It's possible to play as the generic Shun from God Eater via Character Creation. *In Japanese, Shun means "speed". *Karel mentions that Shun uses venom against Aragami, which is true in-game as his attacks have a chance to inflict venom on an Aragami despite only using a simple long blade. *Shun gives a low amount of Link-Aid when he comes to save you. In God Eater 2, from version 1.40 onwards, this can be used to your advantage via the NPC Level Up system to gain high amounts of health at minimal cost to his survivability, making him quite the Link-Aid battery. *Shun's Blood Art is Air Triangle, Hiten Wheel. See Also *Shun Ogawa/Character Episodes *Shun Ogawa/Advanced Information *Shun Ogawa/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Melee Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater Burst Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst